8059 La Bienvenida
by Haru Osaki
Summary: Ha llegado un nuevo alumno al instituto de Namimori. Su nombre es Gokudera Hayato. La historia cuenta como Yamamoto y Gokudera se conocieron. La verdad detrás de la serie.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola buenas! he encontrado este fanfic que hize alrededor de dos años, cuando era una loca incondicional de esta pareja tan adorable, todavía sigue siendo de mis favoritas. Fue mi primer fanfic así que espero lo disfruten ^^

Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Pareja: 8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi y Gokudera Hayato)

* * *

Una mañana tranquila en el centro Namimori, el presidente del comité disciplinario esta acostado en la azotea respirando el aire fresco y esperando la intervención de algún alborotador que rompa su tranquilidad, El capitán del equipo de Boxeo da vueltas sin parar alrededor del vecindario como hace de forma rutina todas las mañanas antes de ir a clase. El mejor bateador del equipo de Baseball práctica unos cuantos golpes antes de ir el timbre. Y, como de costumbre, Dame-Tsuna hace su entrada a escena con una gran energía que tiene su explicación en una bala que le han disparado entre ceja y ceja. Se ha oído el rumor de un nuevo personaje que iba a llegar a esa escuela desde Italia, un chico de una familia rica, que las muchachas apostaban sería una gran persona con porte de noble, amable y con grandes modales, un galante caballero. Este rumor llegó a oídos de los preguardianes de los anillos, que recibieron la noticia sin tomarle gran importancia. Detrás de todo, se ocultaba Reborn que con una sonrisa divertida esperaba el encuentro.  
Esa misma mañana, Tsuna tuvo su encuentro con el llamado chico Italiano, Gokudera, debido a que este retó a Tsuna para comprobar si valía para ser el próximo jefe de Vongola, lo que confirmó y creó un gran afecto hacia él cuando comprobó lo que valía como persona.

**YAMAMOTO**

Llegué a clase como de costumbre, había estado oyendo rumores sobre un nuevo chico venido de Italia que se presentaría ese día -un niño rico-pensé mientras sonreía,-será interesante-. El profesor asomó su escuálido cuerpo por la puerta y pidió a la clase que pusiera orden. Acto seguido dejo entrar al nuevo estudiante. Abrí los ojos exaltado, el nuevo estudiante entro con paso firme al aula, su pelo plateado agitado por una leve brisa, sus anchos hombros y caderas estrechas me dejaron por un momento sin respiración, era la primera vez que veía a una persona tan bella  
-Adelante, pasa Gokudera-san, estos seran tus nuevos compañeros, preséntate tú mismo.  
-Ciao, soy Gokudera Hayato, encantado de conoceros.-Dijo con cara de fastidio lo que hizo remarcar sus hermosos ojos verdes.  
-Siéntate al lado de Sawada-san por favor.  
Con un "Tsk" se sentó al lado de Tsuna al que apto seguido miro con cara de excitación. Continuamos la clase.  
En el cambio de hora me acerque a Tsuna quien tenía una ferviente charla junto con Gokudera.  
-Hola chicos.- dije con una agradable sonrisa en la cara- ¡Encantado de conocerte!.- exclamé dirigiéndome al nuevo quien se había metido en mis pensamientos desde que llegó. Este me miró con cara de fastidio he hizo como si no le hubiera hablado.  
-Ah Gokudera, este es Yamamoto, es el capitán del equipo de basebol, tendrías que verlo jugar es increíble- Dijo Tsuna rápidamente para cortar la tensión que se había creado en mi entrada a la conversación  
- Con que un jugador de basebol? yo más bien diría un idiota apasionado del basebol  
-¡Gokudera!.- exclamó Tsuna reaprehendiéndole mientras yo empecé a reírme debido a la rebeldía del supuesto caballero mencionado ayer por las chicas de la clase.  
El profesor de Inglés entró en el aula para dar su clase y tuve que volver a mi asiento, estuve de buen humor durante todo el día.

**GOKUDERA **

Tocó el final de la última hora, menos mal, ya estaba cansado de tantos inútiles siendo simpáticos conmigo, al fin podría estar a solas con el Décimo:  
-Décimo, qué le parece si hoy vamos juntos a casa!  
-Hmph...Lo siento Gokudera, hoy no puedo, Reborn me está obligando a estudiar estos días para el examen de Física de la semana que viene, lo siento  
-Oh!, No se preocupe Décimo, el próximo día iremos juntos.- Dije intentando no preocuparle con mi reacción de desapruebo.  
-Yo acompañaré a Gokudera hasta casa así que no te preocupes Tsuna, vete tranquilo.- Di la vuelta y allí estaba el otra vez, ese idiota del basebol, Yamamoto, desde que llegue hoy me ha estado molestando su actitud, cuando estaba haciendo la presentación me estaba mirando con una cara de felicidad muy extraña, y en clase no para de clavarme la mirada, no me gusta.- Gokudera, te invitó a venir a mi casa, vivo en un restaurante de sushi, ¿Has probado el sushi? seguro que te gusta  
-Bien, cuento contigo Yamamoto-Respondió Tsuna mientras salía del aula dejándome a solas con el descerebrado del basebol mientras este me dirigía una sonrisa inocente  
Cuando llegamos a su casa, me presentó a su padre, otro idiota descerebrado, al igual que él, y comimos sushi, a lo que admito estaba bastante bueno, Yamamoto subes puntos para poder acercarte a mi querido Décimo.  
-Sera mejor que me vaya ya.  
-Bueno Viejo, nosotros nos vamos a mi cuarto, le voy a enseñar un par de videojuegos a Gokudera.-Respondió Yamamoto ignorando por completo mi despedida.  
Me Cogió del brazo y me llevó a su habitación, después cerró la puerta y se sentó en el suelo con varios discos en la mano que cogió de un mueble continuo. Todo esto mientras continuaba con su estúpida sonrisa en la cara.  
-Oye, no sé lo que pretendes pero te lo voy a dejar claro, yo sólo estoy interesado a seguir al Décimo, no me interesan estúpidos jugadores del basebol que no saben meter las narices en sus asuntos, si estas esperando que me convierta en tu amigo, vete a otro sitio porque no pienso simpatizar contigo.  
La sonrisa que hasta ahora me había sacado de mis casillas se borró de su rostro, se levantó en un impulso y desperdigo todos los discos por la habitación y me atrapó entre la pared y su cuerpo, ahora no me mostraba una cara amigable y estúpida como había estado haciendo hasta hace poco, su cara se había tornado desafiante y molesta. Mi corazón por un momento dió un vuelco.  
-Sabes, hasta ahora he estado intentando contenerme, pero todo lo que oigo salir por tu boca es acerca de Tsuna y eso me está resultando muy molesto, Tsuna no está en este momento, el que está contigo soy yo, deja de hablar de Tsuna como si fuera el centro del mundo.  
-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? No te atrevas a meterte con el Décimo  
-Ahí vas otra vez, Tsuna no está aquí ahora  
-Entonces voy a buscarlo en este instante, tampoco me interesaba estar contigo, no eres alguien que me interese  
En ese momento Yamamoto explotó de rabia y frustración y me plantó un beso, en el cual me obligó a abrir la boca y se hizo paso entre mis dientes hasta al fin llegar a mi lengua con la que jugó de forma brusca y acalorada. Intenté librarme de él con todas mis fuerzas pero este se aferraba a mí sin permitirme la esperanza de desprenderme de él. Poco a poco y sin darme cuenta acabé dejándome llevar por él en un deseo de excitación, la cabeza me iba a cien por hora y ya me era incapaz pensar, la mente se me quedó en blanco y todo mi ser fue consumido en ese beso. Aflojó sus manos que me tenían adherido a la pared y me dejó caer suavemente al suelo. Luego metió sus manos lentamente por mi abdomen tomándose su tiempo para recorrerme con las puntas de los dedos, al final llegó hasta mis pezones, que me pellizcó consiguiendo mi excitación plena.  
-Pa...ra p..por...fa..vor-Conseguí decir a duras penas, pero él no reaccionó a mis suplicas y continuo trabajando e inspeccionando mi cuerpo.  
Había conseguido ya desnudarme completamente, y me había inspeccionado a su gusto, había conseguido que tuviera orgasmos unas...tres veces creo, he perdido mis sentidos y cordura completamente, Súbitamente me abrió las piernas dejando al descubierto todo mi cuerpo y se dispuso a profanarme, con movimientos rítmico terminó por darme la última sensación de éxtasis y de placer antes de caer derrumbado por el cansancio.

**YAMAMOTO**

Después de terminar la faena, levanté la cabeza en busca del rostro de mi cómplice, para mi sorpresa este yacía dormido, me desprendí de él, y lo coloqué en mi cama amablemente, después de haber colocado todo en su sitio me desplomé al lado de él, y susurré:  
-Lo siento


	2. Chapter 2

Yamamoto se encontraba tumbado en la cama mirando al cielo inerte de su habitación con ojos sin vida aparente en ellos, los discos una vez desperdigados en su habitación, se encontraban perfectamente colocados en su lugar sin dejar visible el menor rastro de la previa escena que había tenido lugar allí, dentro de esa habitación sólo yacía el silencio. Proveniente de la sala de la planta baja, se podía percibir el sonido del cuchillo del viejo cocinero cortando pescado para un pedido.

**Yamamoto**

Ha pasado una semana desde aquel día... Gokudera no me a dirigido la palabra desde entonces y me evita constantemente, cada vez que intento hablar con él hace como si no hubiera pasado nada, me evita y vuelve con Tsuna. No he sido capaz de disculparme aún, no tengo oportunidad, creo que...lo he perdido, ya no hay esperanza para mi. No tendría que haber actuado de esa forma tan infantil, ahora me he quedado en un callejón sin salida. Después de todo soy un caso perdido supongo, lo único que puedo esperar a que pase un milagro, un milagro que aún no llega. Me gustaría gritar en mi desahogo, pero mi voz no quiere salir. He echo algo imperdonable, soy una mala persona, un fraude, un desgraciado... ¿Qué pensará el de mi? Lo más seguro es que mínimamente piense que soy un pervertido, solo me queda esperar y desear que no me odie.  
Mi padre entró en la habitación en ese momento, me miró, dio un sondeo en búsqueda de alguna escusa y empezó a hablar:  
-Takeshi, últimamente te veo algo desanimado... ¿Te ha ocurrido algo?  
-Algo así, pero no te preocupes, lo solucionaré.- Respondí con una leve sonrisa  
- Eso espero, no te olvides que tienes a tu viejo aquí para lo que quieras, ¡y siempre te podré dar todos los consejos que me pidas!-Exclamó enérgicamente saliendo por la puerta de la habitación dejándola en completo silencio.  
-No te preocupes viejo, los solucionaré- Dije solemne

**Gokudera**

Ha pasado a una semana desde lo ocurrido con ese idiota del basebol, no me he atrevido a mirarle a la cara, y eso me da mucha rabia, para empezar ¡Cómo se atrevió a hacerme ese tipo de cosas!, es imperdonable, no te pienso perdonar el la vida, estúpido descerebrado del basebol.  
La verdad es que tengo algo de miedo de encontrármelo, no se como enfrentarlo, y que pretende que le diga, no puedo quedar como si nada después de lo ocurrido, además, el Décimo piensa en el como un gran amigo, si ve que hay una gran tensión entre nosotros cada vez que nos encontremos se preocupara. Tsuna no está aquí en este momento, el que esta soy yo El dijo eso... por que se molesto tanto por el Décimo, ni que estuviera ce...-Abrí los ojos de par en par- No puede ser, ¡eso es imposible! los dos somos hombres además a mi sólo me interesa seguir al décimo Tsuna no esta aqui ahora Tampoco es que el Décimo me interese en ese aspecto, pienso en él como alguien a seguir porque es una persona admirable, si ese idiota del basebol no puede entenderlo me da la razón cuando lo llamo descerebrado. Pero...aun así porque me siento tan molesto, no es normal, ese idiota me tuvo que hacer algo raro el otro día, no es normal que este pensando de esta forma. A partir de ahora me centraré solo en el Décimo, asi no tendré que volver a pensar en cosas extrañas, pero aunque lo diga... no tengo ganas de ir a clase mañana.  
Recién toca la campana avisando del comienzo de las clases pero yo aun me encuentro fuera, tampoco tengo prisa por llegar. Para hacer tiempo me compré una lata de refresco de una marca nueva que salió hace poco, le doy los primeros sorbos, pensando en que hacer durante el resto de la mañana, supongo que tendré que ir a clase si no quiero que el Décimo se preocupe por mi, no me hace gracia pero tendré que aguantar... Di el último sorbo a la lata y la tire en una papelera continua a la puerta principal del instituto, luego me dispuse a entrar a clase.

**Yamamoto**

Llevábamos media hora de clase y Gokudera no se había presentado aún a clase, me había prometido hablar con el y solucionar las cosas, pero su ausencia empezaba a romper mis esperanzas otra vez. De repente, la puerta del aula se abrió llamando la atención de la clase, en ella apareció Gokudera, con su cara molesta de costumbre, que sin prestar atención a las quejas del profesor se sentó en su pupitre con las piernas alzadas sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos en un intento de quedarse dormido. Mis esperanzas volvieron.  
La hora pasó rápido y pronto fue el descanso para comer, mi oportunidad para hablar cara a cara con Gokudera.  
- Esto...Gokudera, ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?  
-Yamamoto-san.-me giré y encontré a una chica, que no recordaba conocer, igualmente sonreí- ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento? Es...importante  
-Claro, él estará encantado de hablar contigo-respondió Gokudera de forma inmediata acabando por romper las ilusiones que me había creado el día anterior, apto seguido, se alejó de mi hablando a grandes voces con Tsuna.  
Me fuí con la chica hasta el tejado por petición de ella, ya que quería la mayor intimidad posible  
-Esto...Yamamoto-san...a mi...tu...¡me gustas!-Dijo con gran esfuerzo después de una sesión de titubeos.  
-Lo siento, te agradezco tus sentimientos pero...no puedo aceptarlos.

**Gokudera**

Obligué a Yamamoto a encontrarse con esa chica, pero ahora esta situación me esta molestando demasiado...Da igual, de todos modos el puede hacer lo que le de la gana, salir con todas las chicas que le de la gana...y también...  
- ¿Gokudera?- me llamó Tsuna con cara de preocupación, a quién había estado acompañando en el descanso.- Te noto algo extraño.¿Estas bien?  
Hice preocupar al Décimo, todo por culpa de ese idiota del basebol, si no hubiera actuado de esa forma ahora no me encontraría de esta forma...¡joder!  
-Décimo, perdóname, pero tengo algo que hacer.- Me levanté de mi pupitre en el que había estado comiendo con el Décimo y salí del aula.-Disculpa, Sabes dónde esta Yamamoto- pregunté.  
-Ah si, lo vi irse en dirección al tejado con una chica.- Respondió el chico que estaba en el pasillo añadiendo cierto énfasis a las palabras finales.  
Me dirigí hacia el tejado corriendo en un impulso por llegar a tiempo y detener lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir.  
-¡Me gustas!- se oyó decir a una voz femenina detrás de la puerta de acceso al tejado.  
Me propuse el abrir la puerta, pero me quedé paralizado. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿ Cuál sería la explicación por la que quiero detener esa confesión? No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué me molesta tanto?  
-Lo siento, te agradezco tus sentimientos pero...no puedo aceptarlos.-Respondió Yamamoto ante la reciente declaración.  
-¿Puedo saber el porqué?.- Pregunto desesperada sin querer rendirse- Es que ¿Ya hay alguien en tu corazón?  
- ...Eso creo. Esa persona, me parece increíblemente linda, se enfada fácilmente, va dándose aires y es raro que preste atención a lo que le digas, pero aun así yo...he caído completamente por esa persona.  
Tras esas palabras, tan solo pude derrumbarme en la puerta, atónito a lo que acababa de oír, mi mente se quedo en blanco y mis dudas se despejaron, como si una ráfaga de viento se las hubiera llevado dejándome ver la luz de nuevo.  
-Lo entiendo... esa persona, es muy afortunada de tenerte.- Respondió la voz femenina, la cuál abrió la puerta y se fue con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción después del inminente rechazo, tan afectada que ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia.  
Yamamoto salió después de unos minutos tras la misma puerta en la que yo me hallaba sentado contra la pared.  
-Yamamoto...- alcancé a decir  
Este giró la cabeza buscando encontrar su mirada con la mía.  
- No se si esto es amor... pero... me gustaría intentarlo  
Los ojos de Yamamoto antes sin vida, con un color opaco y monótono volvieron a brillar con lágrimas de felicidad, su amplia sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su cara y su piel volvió a un color suave y claro devolviendo le a su cara ese toqué aniñado que solía tener su expresión y me respondió en un abrazó calido con el que rodeo todo mi cuerpo con un Gracias

**Fin.**


End file.
